Solar energy is one of the cleanest energy sources currently available in the world. By utilizing the nature-provided solar energy to generate electric power, no environmental pollution will be caused and it is able to avoid the highly dangerous risk in using nuclear power generation. Moreover, the solar cell panel has long service life and requires only low maintenance cost. All these advantageous facts make the solar energy the most preferred green energy for replacing the fossil fuel. Now, in view of environmental protection, solar energy technologies have been more widely applied in various fields.
Solar power generation devices are one of many popular devices that utilize solar energy. As can be found from the currently available solar power generation devices, they are configured mainly for power generation and power storage. Most improvements made to the current solar power generation devices are only changes in the appearance thereof for adding some additional functions thereto. Few people propose solutions as to the circuits and heat dissipation of the solar power generation devices. Following the constantly increased power generation capacity and power storage capacity, electronic elements in the solar inverter for the solar power generation devices would produce heat during electric energy conversion and storage. The produced heat must be timely dissipated to avoid adverse influence on the performance and service life of the solar inverter. Therefore, heat sink is mounted to and used with the solar inverter, so that the heat produced by the solar inverter is radiated from the heat sink to thereby remove the heat from the solar inverter. However, the heat sink can only provide very limited heat dissipation effect and accordingly, the solar inverter can only be cooled to a certain temperature and the housing of the solar inverter could not have constantly lowered temperature. In brief, the solar inverter with the conventional heat sink disadvantageously has limited heat dissipation performance.